


Best Thing to me

by tigragrece



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 9





	Best Thing to me

Im Nayeon wanted to celebrate Christmas with her lover Myoui Mina, she doesn't know if she would have accepted so he still asked her, she needed confiance

"Unnie, will you go with me at Christmas at my parents, I know you are alone and my parents like you," she said

The parents of Im Nayeon knew that she and Myoui Mina was together, Im Nayeon had one plan to ask her girlfriend in marriage.

"Of course I accept to be with you, but do I have to act like a friend or your Girlfriend ?" she asks

And Im Nayeon kiss her and say "No you are my girlfriend and my parents know about us, they said to me I'm too obvious about you"

Myoui Mina was blushing

On the day of Christmas they have go to the home of the parents of Im Nayeon where everything went well and at one moment Myoui Mina was surprised when the parents looked at Im Nayeon and she told her to come near the Christmas tree.

"I have something to tell you, I'm stressed and I don't know how you will answer to this, but I can't live without you, I want to live with you forever, will you marry me"

Myoui Mina cry and she kisses her and says "Yes of course"


End file.
